


Man Vs. Machine

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“mY DRINK WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Vs. Machine

     Kageyama quickly jabbed the 2 buttons on the vending machine after putting his money in.

     He heard the quiet clunks and other strange noises that he machine made when he got his daily milk. He bend down and placed his hand into  
the into the slot. He placed his hand at the bottom and moved it around to find the milk.

     After a few seconds, he removed his hand and looked into the slot where his drink was supposed to be. He found the slot to be totally empty  
aside from the rubber mat at the bottom to soften the blow on the drinks.

     He took a deep breath stood up. He was meant to meet Hinata on the roof for lunch, but at this rate he was going to be later than normal.

     The hadn't been the first time this happened. It had happened a few times in the past. So he did what he always had done when it happened.

     He shook the machine and kicked it until the milk dropping into the slot.

     He took the machine by the sides and shook it. Then he kicked it.

     After keeping this up and getting slightly concerned that the milk still hadn't dropped he crouched down and put his hand back in the slot and  
padded his hand around the bottom, just to make sure. After finding it was still empty, he carefully moved his hand up into the machine.His milk in this machine was on the  
bottom row, surely it couldn't be to far up he couldn't just reach it and knock it down.

     He went to do pull his arm back out after finding, apparently, it was much higher than what he thought and there way no way he could reach it,  
lanky arms or not. The machine was designed so people, like himself, couldn't do that.

     He attempted to pull his arm out once again, only to find little give. He moved his arm around a bit and pulled again. Nothing.

     Oh god, there was no way this was actually happening.

     He pulled again. Nothing He pushed his arm in a bit more and then pulled, only to be given the same results, nothing.

     No no no, oh my gosh.

     Kageyama did the last thing he wanted to do after a few more attempts.

     He texted Hinata.

     God, this was embarrassing.

     He quickly sent Hinata a text consisting of "I'm sorry I'm late. I got my arm stuck in the vending machine. Please send help."

     After a few moments, Hinata texted back a simple "omg."

     "Oh my gosh, Hinata this isn't funny, come help me!" Kageyama shot back.

     Another "omg" from Hinata's side.

     Kageyama tugged again on his arm. "HINATA," he texted back.

     "Omg, omw," Hinata

     Kageyama eternally thank Hinata mentally and made a mental note to thank him if he ever got free. He moved his arm around a bit more and  
then pulled a bit more. Still nothing.

     Kageyama was beginning to get very uncomfortable crouched down like this, balancing on the balls of his feet. He folded his legs and sat down  
on the ground with his legs criss-crossed and waited for Hinata to arrive. He buried his head into his free hand after he realized just how embarrassing this was.

     After a few moments, Kageyama turned around to see Hinata jogging his way, hair bouncing up and down. 

     Hinata reached Kageyama and looked at the issue quizzically. He took a deep breath and let out an airy laugh.

     "Oh my gosh, " Hinata breathed after finally catching his breath from laughing.

     "Say that one more time and i will personally kick you in the shins.

     "Okay, if you didn't want my help fine," Hinata shrugged and began to walk away.

     "Dammit, don't leave. Please help me," Kageyama said loudly.

     "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Hinata said, walking back to Kageyama.

     "Thank you," Kageyama muttered.

     "What was that?" Hinata sung.

     "I said thank you, dumbass! Now help me outta here," Kageyama growled.

     "Yeah yeah, okay. Try moving you arm in slightly more and then to the left. Then try pulling it out," Hinata said, crouching down next to  
Kageyama and balancing on the balls of his feet.

     Kageyama followed Hinata's instructions and then tried pulling on his arm. Yet nothing.

     "Okaaaay, here," Hinata pushed his hand into the slot and pushed the flap up slightly more. 

     Kageyama pulled on his arm. He carefully wiggled his arm slightly and was finally set free.

     Kageyama immediately jumped up, tired of sitting on the ground for longer that what he had hoped.

     Kageyama offered a hand out to Hinata, who gratefully accepted. Kageyama pulled his light body up from the ground.

     "Thank you, Hinata," Kageyama said, meaning every word.

     "Yeah yeah yeah," Hinata said letting go of Kageyama's hand.

     "Do we still have time for lunch?" Kageyama asked and they walked back toward the school.

     Hinata pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the time.

     "Yeah, we still have like 20 minutes!" Hinata said happily.

     "Okay, in that case. I'll race you back to the schools front doors," Kageyama smirked.

     Kageyama took off running with Hinata following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, tell me that this isnt totally something that would happen.  
> At least Kageyama learned his lesson.  
> Ps. Hinata won the race, making the score like 134 Kageyama to 137 Hinata.  
> Comments and kudos this and I'll let you come to my house so i can hug you!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
